galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Ranger
Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) is the original Red Ranger Teams Mighty Morphin Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) is his successor. Teams Mighty Morphin Red Ranger 2|accessdate=2008-10-18}} Jason is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". In Power Rangers Zeo, both served the team but changed their colors. Rocky becomes Zeo Ranger III - Blue, while Jason becomes the Gold Ranger. * Morpher: Power Morpher with Tyrannosaurus Power Coin * Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Sword, Dragon Dagger (temporarily) * Battlizer: Dragon Shield (temporarily) * Vehicles: N/A * Zords: Tyrannosaurus Dinozord → Red Dragon Thunderzord, Dragonzord (temporarily) Rocky DeSantos is also the Red Ninja Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Rocky is the only Red Ranger (of the ones featured up to that point) who did not appear in "Forever Red". * Morpher: Power Morpher with Ape Power Coin * Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Sword, Metallic Armor * Battlizer: Red Shogunzord * Vehicles: Red Shark Cycle * Zords: Ape Ninjazord, Red Shogunzord Rocko (Steve Cardenas) is the ancestor of Rocky DeSantos from the year 1880 and is the Red Wild West Ranger when Kimberly Hart is transported through time and had to fight a monster in the past. He only held his powers in "Wild West Rangers, Part 2", after which the Power Coins are returned to Zordon and Alpha 5 so they could be earned by the Power Rangers in the 1990s. * Weapon: Blade Blaster Aurico (David Bacon) is the Red Aquitian Ranger in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Took part in the final battle against the United Alliance of Evil in "Countdown to Destruction". Aurico is among the other Red Rangers in Forever Red, but he is the only one of the Rangers in Forever Red who appeared only in morphed form, and was played by Christopher Glenn. * Morpher: Red Power Coin * Weapons: Aquitian Sword, Aquitian Blaster, Battle Borg Coin * Battlizer: Red Battle Borg * Zords: Red Battle Borg, Red Shogunzord (rarely used) Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) is Zeo Ranger V – Red in Power Rangers Zeo. Tommy was formerly the Green Power Ranger and the White Power/Ninja Ranger, and later on became the first Red Turbo Ranger and the Black Dino Ranger. Tommy is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". In fact, Tommy is the one who organized the team of Red Rangers and acted as the team's leader. Teams Zeo Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morpher: Zeonizer with Star Crystal * Weapons: Zeo Laser Pistol, Zeo Blade, Zeo V Power Sword, Defender Wheel * Vehicle: Red Zeo Jet Cycle * Battlizer: Red Battlezord * Zords: Zeozord V (Phoenix), Red Battlezord, Super Zeozord V Tommy Oliver and T.J. Johnson (Selwyn Ward) are the first Teams Turbo Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} and second Teams Turbo Red Ranger 2|accessdate=2008-10-18}} Red Turbo Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo. T.J. later becomes the Blue Space Ranger in Power Rangers in Space. T.J. is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". * Morpher: Turbo Morpher with Key * Weapons: Auto Blaster, Turbo Sword, Turbo Lightning Sword * Vehicles: Red Turbo Cart, Lightning Cruiser * Zords: Red Lightning Turbozord, Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee) is the Red Space Ranger and the Red Battlized Ranger in Power Rangers in Space. Andros is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". He is the first Red Ranger to activate the Battlizer Armor. Teams Space Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Astro Morpher, Battlizer * Weapons: Astro Blaster, Spiral Saber, Battlizer Armor * Vehicles: Red Galaxy Glider, Astro Megaship Mark II (possibly) * Zords: Astro Megaship, Delta Megaship, Mega V1 (Robo Voyager) ** Megazords: Astro Megazord, Delta Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord Leo Corbett (Danny Slavin) is the Red Galaxy Ranger and the Red Armored Ranger in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Leo is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". Leo's brother, Mike, is originally chosen as the Red Galaxy Ranger as he originally pulled the Red Quasar Saber out of the stone, but gave it to Leo before disappearing. Mike later became the Magna Defender. Teams Lost Galaxy Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Transmorpher, Red Armor Keys * Weapons: Quasar Saber with Lion Crest, Transdagger - Magna Talon, Quasar Launcher, Lights of Orion Armor, Red Armor * Vehicles: Red Jet Jammer, Red Astro Cycle → Capsular Cycle * Zord: Lion Galactabeast → Lion Galactazord Carter Grayson (Sean Cw Johnson) is the Red Lightspeed Ranger in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Carter is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". Teams Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Rescue Morpher, Battle Booster * Weapons: Rescue Blaster, Rescue Drill, Red V-Lancer, Thermo Blaster, Trans Armor Cycle → Armor Mode * Vehicles: Red Lightspeed Cycle with Rescue Speeder, Mobile Armored Vehicle, Trans Armor Cycle * Zords: Pyro Rescue 1, Rail Rescue 1, Omegazord 1 Alex and Wesley Collins (Jason Faunt) are the Red Time Force Rangers in Power Rangers Time Force. Wes is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". Wes as the Red Time Force Ranger has the power to become the Red Battle Warrior. Alex is the Red Time Force Ranger in the year 3000. He is thought to have died in the future, and Wes is his ancestor. He assisted the Time Force Rangers by sending back the Shadow Winger, and once tried to regain his position as the Red Ranger. Teams Time Force Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Chrono Morpher, Battle Fire * Weapons: Red Chrono Sabers, Chrono Blaster, V1 Weapon, Electro Booster, Battle Warrior Armor * Vehicles: Red Vector Cycle, Strata Cycle * Zord: Time Flyer 1 Eric Myers (Daniel Southworth) is the Quantum Ranger in Power Rangers Time Force. Eric is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". * While not a Red Ranger by name, his costume color is red. * See Other Rangers and Ranger-like allies Cole Evans (Ricardo Medina, Jr.) is the Red Lion Ranger and the Red Savage Warrior in Power Rangers Wild Force. Cole is among the other Red Rangers in "Forever Red". Teams Wild Force Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Growl Phone, Animarium Buckle * Weapons: Crystal Saber, Red Lion Fang → Lion Blaster, Falcon Summoner, Animarium Armor, Falconator * Vehicles: Red Savage Cycle, Wild Force Rider * Wild Zords: Red Lion Wild Zord, Gorilla Wild Zord, Falcon Wild Zord Shane Clarke (Pua Magasiva) is the Red Wind Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Teams Ninja Storm Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Wind Morpher with Red Power Disc → Battlizer * Weapons: Ninja Sword Gold, Laser Blaster, Hawk Blaster, Battlizer Armor * Vehicles: Red Ninja Glider, Red Tsunami Cycle * Zord: Hawkzord * Power Spheres: Serpent Sword (#1), Head/Torso of Minizord (#7), Ninja Scarf (#9), Super Stamp (#13), Head of Ninja Firebird (#16) Ninja Storm Power Rangers#Hunter Bradley (Adam Tuominen) is the Crimson Thunder Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. * While not a Red Ranger by name, he is often considered a Red Ranger (crimson is a darker shade of red). * See Other Rangers and Ranger-like allies * Morpher: Thunder Morpher Conner McKnight (James Napier) is the Red Dino Ranger and the Triassic Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. As the Triassic Ranger, Conner is considered to be an "Other Ranger", while at the same time, Triassic Ranger is also considered a Power-up mode. Teams Dino Thunder Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Dino Morpher with Tyranno Plate * Weapons: Thundermax Saber, Tyranno Staff * Vehicles: Red Raptor Rider, Red Raptor Cycle * Zord: Tyrannozord, Mezodon Rover Jack Landors (Brandon Jay McLaren) is the S.P.D. B-Squad Red Ranger in Power Rangers S.P.D.. Jack later retires from service in S.P.D. and Sky Tate is promoted from Blue to Red Ranger. Sky had used these powers prior, when Jack had lent him the Red S.P.D. Morpher with the Battlizer installed in it. This is so Sky could defeat Mirloc, who had killed his father. In the Operation Overdrive episode "Once a Ranger", it is revealed that Bridge Carson is promoted to Red Ranger after Sky is promoted to Commander of S.P.D.'s Earth branch following Cmdr. Anubis "Doggie" Cruger's promotion to Supreme Commander of S.P.D. to replace the retired Fowler Birdy. Teams SPD Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Delta Morpher, Battlizer * Weapons: Delta Blasters - Combo Mode, S.W.A.T. Armor, Delta Enforcer, Battlizer Armor * Vehicles: Red Patrol Cycle, S.P.D. Command Truck * Zords: Delta Runner 1, S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Nick Russell (Firass Dirani) is the Red Mystic Ranger, Red Legend Warrior, and Red Dragon Fire Ranger in Power Rangers Mystic Force. Teams Mystic Force Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morphers: Mystic Morpher, Fierce Dragon Morpher (Battlizer) * Weapons: Magi Staff - Striker Mode, Mystic Force Fighters, Mystic Lion Staff, Fierce Dragon Battle Staffs * Vehicles: Red Mystic Racer → Mystic Speeder, Fire Heart * Mystic Titan Forms: Mystic Phoenix, Mystic Firebird * Zords: Catastros (temporarily), Brightstar (temporarily) ** Megazords: Centaurus Phoenix Megazord (temporarily), Phoenix Unizord Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford (James Maclurcan) is the Red Overdrive Ranger and Red Sentinel Ranger in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Teams Operation Overdrive Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morpher: Overdrive Tracker, Sentinel Morpher (Battlizer) * Weapons: Drive Defender, Drive Lance, Drill Blaster * Zords: Dump Driver, Drill Driver, Sonic Streaker, Battle Fleet 1 Jungle Fury Power Rangers Casey Rhodes (Jason Smith) is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Teams Jungle Fury Red Ranger|accessdate=2008-10-18}} * Morpher: Solar Morpher * Weapons: Battle Claws, Jungle Chucks, Claw Cannon, Shark Sabers, Jungle Master Mode & Claw Booster * Battlizer: Strike Rider * Vehicles: Strike Rider * Zords: Tiger, Shark, Gorilla Spirit Zords RPM Power Rangers#Scott Truman (Eka Darville) is the Ranger Operator Series Red in Power Rangers RPM. * Morpher: Cell Shift Morpher * Weapons: Nitro Blaster, Street Saber, Rail Saber * Zords: Eagle Racer, Paleozord Jayden Shiba (Alex Heartman) is the Red Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. * Morpher: Samuraizer * Weapons: Spin Sword, Fire Smasher * Vehicles: Samurai SUV, War Horse * Battlizer: Shogun Mode * Zords: Lion Foldingzord, Tigerzord Troy Burrows (Andrew Gray) is the Megaforce Red in Power Rangers Megaforce.' * Morpher: Gosei Morpher * Weapons: Mega Blaster, Dragon Sword * Zord: Dragon Mechazord 'Troy Burrows 2' (Andrew Gray) is the '''Super Megaforce Red' in Power Rangers Super Megaforce.''' * Morpher: Legendary Morpher * Weapons: Super Mega Blaster, Super Mega Saber * Zord: Super Mega Skyship Zord References